This time we do it right
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Sora and Kairi time travel from a dark future where Xehanort and his seekers won the war come back to fix things once and for all and bring their children with them. inspired by Tootsies harry potter fic.


Two people dressed in black coats much like Organization were sitting on a couch looking at each other with their hoods up. Though their hoods a pair of Blue eyes each looked at each other. but the look of determination was clearly seen in the ocean blue eyes of the woman with dark red hair. The man however still seemed uncertain. Outside the window behind them was a town in ruins filled with Heartless stalking around looking for victims. Right on the ground was an array of runes the woman has been working on.

"Are you sure this is a good Idea Kairi?" asked the man nervous

The woman was quiet for a moment, losing her look of determination for a second, but that moment past fast and her look of determination returned. "Sora, We already lost the war even before it began. We were too unprepared for it. Xehanort had us where he wanted us to be. If it wasn't for Riku and Terra. Then i would be dead too" Kairi said as she looked at her ocean blue eyes looking at his sky blue eyes.

"I know but what if we fail?" asked Sora not taking off his hood.

"Sora, we can go back and save everyone we love and cared for. Riku, Lea, Mickey, Yen Sid, Donald, Goofy, Aqua,Terra, .Roxas, Xion ,Namine, Ven, Vanitas and all your other friends too." said Kairi as she looked at her husband. "Besides we can't keep hold up here forever. Sooner or later, The heartless will find us and Xehanort will finish the job. The spell i found from Merlin's book will teleport our bodies to the past but unlike Xehanort's method will replace our old ones and merge our old hearts with ours meaning we can bring Skye and Kari with us. Would you rather have Skye and Kari be killed or worse turn into slaves like everyone else?"

"Your Right Kai, it's bad enough that Skye and Kari never got a chance to enjoy the warm sun like we did growing up , and are having to live in fear because of all the Heartless." Sora said.

"Its now or never Sora, were running low on supplies and our spells are only keeping the Heartless away from us" said Kairi.

"Yeah, with our knowledge and power, we can stand a better chance against the Seekers, Get Aqua out of the Realm of Darkness and revive Ven and train for the Keyblade War together" said Sora.

"And Recruit as many as we can if we are to defeat Xehanort" said Kairi.

"Okay, lets get Skye and Kari" said Sora as the two went to a small bedroom in their cottage. When they entered the dark room the two walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of it. Sora and Kairi took a short moment to look at the two children sleeping peacefully. Skye had inherited Sora''s spiky hair but he had Kairi's ocean blue eyes and her hair color. He had pale skin like his mother. Kari had inherited her mother's status as a princess of heart and light tan skin. She had Sora's sky blue eyes and brown colored hair. She had Kairi's hair when she was a kid. The two parents looked at each other as Kairi pulled out two small green bottles. Sora gently shook the two children as he said with a calm voice "Skye, Kari, it's time to wake up."

After a couple of moments,the two sit up looking at him. "Daddy?" mumbled Kari rubbing her were wearing pajamas they found for them whole scavenging the ruins of Radiant her neck was a small silver crown necklace like his.

"Is it time for Breakfast?" asked Skye before he let out a cute yawn. he too was wearing a necklace similar to Kairi's own necklace. Sora chuckled and replied with a smile. ''No, son it isn't time for breakfast yet. Your mommy and i are going to try something and we need you two to drink this before we do it, okay?''"

In their sleepy state, they only needed a moment to look at the vials their mother held and took it and drank the contents with one big gulp. They shuddered as the potion was taking effect. "That wasn't yummy mommy" said Skye as he leaned against this mother. Kairi chuckled as she picked up her son and kissed his forehead. Skye and Kari let out a long yawn. "Daddy im still sleepy" said Kari

Sora took the vial back before Kari dropped it and lifted her up from the bed. ''Don't worry about it sweetie, go back to sleep and when you two wake up again then we will eat something better.'' He wasn't sure if she had even heard him since her breath had evened out again. He looked at Kairi and she was giggling. With a wave of her hand. All of the toys in the small room were packed and placed inside a box. The couple then with awave of their hands managed to get the two sleeping children into small black coats to keep their scents concealed from the Heartless and moved the hoods to conceal their faces. They wrapped them in their blankets to keep them warm.

Sora made sure he had everything. All of his keychains from when he was regaining the Power of Waking although he never lost it. It was there when he needed it the most,. Sora and Kairi once packed all of their things and approached the center of the room. They stood in the center of the runes array. Kairi with Skye in her arms hugged Sora and he did the same with her with Kari in his arms. Careful not to hurt their children did they share a kiss "I Love you Sora,"

"I love you too Kairi. Now let's go save our friends and make a better future." said Sora as he summoned Kingdom Key. She did the same with Destiny's Embrace. "Together"

they pointed their keyblades to the Runes before the two chanted " Patefacio sursum porta of vicis. Accerso nos ut locus qua is totus coepi. locus qua nos can subsisto atrum senior notus ut Xehanort, Que nos can servo quantus quantus populus ex suus reign ut positus. Patefacio sursum porta of vicis.''

A beam of light left their keyblades as the runes turned gold. In a flash of light did they disappear leaving no traces that they were there.

-line break-

"If we are to Defeat Xehanort, We must gather seven Lights strong enough to stand against the Thirteen Darknesses" said Yen Sid. Standing in front of his desk were Sora(16), Kairi(16), Riku(17), Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Lea(18).

"But first we must find Aqua. She's the only one who knows where Ven's body is" said Mickey when all of a sudden Donald screamed. "Sora!, Kairi!"

All heads turned to see Sora and Kairi were fading away much to their shock. They disappeared right before their very eyes. "Sora!, KAIRI," shouted Riku as he just watched his best friends disappear right in front of his eyes. "Master what happened to them?" asked Mickey.

"I do not know Mickey," said Yen Sid. Suddenly a bright flash came and standing before them were two people in organization coats and they appeared to be holding something each wrapped in blankets... "Who are you!" shouted Riku summoning Way of Dawn. Did Xehanort kidnap his friends .

"Geez, is that how you greet your best friend Riku?" asked the man in the coat in a familiar voice. All eyes widened as they all said "Sora?"

The man chuckled as he took off his hood with his free hand to reveal an Older Sora with longer spiky hair and a chin stripe Beard. "It's been a while"

Riku was taken back to the man before him, standing in front of him was an older version of one of his best friends "Sora is that really you?" asked Mickey.

"What about me? Am I chopped liver your majesty?" asked Kairi now taking her hood off to reveal her face. Her hair was longer and she smiled at them."K..Kairi?" asked Riku as Kairi giggled. "I thought Sora was the slow one?"

Sora said with mock hurt "hey that's hurtful Kai"

"Behave" said Kairi with a small glare to her husband who only said "yes dear" She silently laughed as she adjusted her hold on Skye who was wearing her arm down, "How is this possible, How do you guys look this old?" asked Lea now confused.

"Because we are from the future Axel, We came back to stop Master Xehanort." said Kairi with a serious face.

"What do you mean?" asked Yen Sid now talking.

"Master, We lost the war even before it began" said Sora as he adjusted his hold on Kari as he approached the table. All eyes widened after he said that. "We lost?" asked Riku with wide eyes.

"Yes, Me and Kairi were the only guardians to survive the battle." said Sora looking at them all with sadness. They can see the sadness in his eyes, meaning that they all died during the clash.

"Can you tell us?" asked Mickey He sighed as he said. "Riku, Mickey, you were able to locate Aqua in the Realm of Darkness and we were able to revive Ventus"

"The next day, we journeyed to the Keyblade Graveyard and we met Xehanort with Xemnas, Ansem, Young Xehanort and Vanitas. They summoned legions of Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed to fight us." said Kairi as she held Skye in her arms,

"We took them out with ease as we continued on and that's when we found Terra or was him…" said Sora.

-/Flashback/-

_Mickey turned around to reassess the group, "Is everybody okay?" Axel gave a thumbs up, while the rest gave a nod. Satisfied, it was Sora who said, "Come on, lets go!"_

_Then Ven saw someone in the distance, beyond the storm of dust. As the storm cleared, the group could see that it was Terra who stood before them. Without thinking, Ven cried out, "Terra!" and ran to him. Aqua called out to Ven, "Ven, wait!" And Axel tried to stop him, but they were too late. Aqua then went after him._

_When Ven reached Terra, he grabbed his arm, "Terra! We found you!" But Terra just looked at him, expressionless. Aqua finally reached the two, and when she saw his face again up close, she couldn't help but join Ven and try to reach her friend. "Terra, please say you're in there." But then Terra's eyes started to show a hint of malice, which Aqua noticed, and quickly pulled Ven back._

_As Axel and the rest ran towards them, Ven asked, "What gives, Aqua?!" But Aqua addressed the man who looked like Terra, "I know you're not him." Ven gasped and looked back at the man who stood before them. Aqua continued, "Now let our friend go!"_

_The Terra lookalike laughed, and then allowed his form to change, his hair turned white, and his eyes shift from blue to yellow. Then Mickey remarked, "HE is their thirteenth!"_

_Terranort finally spoke to the group, "Today is the day you all lose." "What?!" Aqua yelled in defiance._

_"Before you even face the thirteen" Terranort resumed, "every last one of you will be torn heart from body. But fear not" he says while he summons his Keyblade, "The X-blade will still be forged!"_

_It was Sora who spoke back to Terranort, "We're not gonna lose to you." But Terranort merely scoffed at Sora's empty threat, and teleported towards them. Before Aqua could react, Terranort had appeared beside her and in front of Ven. Before Ven could block the strike. No-Name Struck his chest and he was thrown back by the blow. He landed far away from the group. "No! Ven!" shouted Aqua._

_"That's it!" shouted Sora as he summoned his keyblade and charged at Terranort. He swings his weapon only for Terranort to stop it. He smirked before he tossed Sora back. He landed on his back as Terranort aimed for Kairi next. Lea blocked the strike with Flame Liberator but was thrown back as well. "Axel!" shouted Kairi as Terranort loomed over her. He raised No-Name high ready to strike her down. Sora ran and hugged her. Shielding her from Terranort. "Sora!" said Mickey as Donald and Goofy ran to save their friend. Before Terranort can strike them. Goofy blocked the strike with his shield sending him back as Donald began building up energy as a circle appeared underneath him, "Donald! Dont!" shouted goofy._

_"ZETTA FLARE!" shouted Donald as he fired his ultimate spell sending Terranort back with much force. Sora let go of Kairi as he looked at Donald with worry. Donald with his eyes closed dropped his Save the Queen Staff and he fell down. "DONALD '' cried Sora as he, Kairi, Mickey and Goofy ran to his side. "This can't be happening!" said Sora crying as of this point. Kairi was doing her best as well as Axel came over to them holding his arm. "We need to retreat!," said mickey._

_"It's too late for that Little King." said Xemnas as he appeared with Saix. "Now to deal with the trator"_

_"Bring it on Xemnas' ' said Axel as he swinged Flame Liberator at Xemnas only for Saix to block it. Axel and Saix began battling each other while the rest watched them. Saix went into his Beserk phase as he managed to knock back Axel. "And today, you will be charged for the crime of Desertion Traitor: said Xemnas as chains restrained Axel and before he can break free. Xemnas's began his laser barrage. Axel could only take the hits from the lasers before Xemnas extracted his heart from him by using the same attack he did one Sora. . "AXEL!" screamed Kairi as Xemnas extracted Axel's heart and tossed him to a rock. Axel began to fade away as Kairi had tears in her grabbed his hands and Before her eyes as Axel faded away. "NOOO!" She screamed with anguish watching her training partner fade away. Xemnas and Saix teleported away._

_"They'll pay for this!" shouted Aqua holding Master Defender as she when A Demon Tide appeared before them. but then, the group felt the very earth tremble, and not one, but several heartless swarms burst from the ground. They violently flung about in the air, then joined into one larger swarm at a single spot not far from where the group was standing. As more swarms joined into one, they ended up taking the form of a massive tornado. The tornado grew, until it was too big for the group to stay at their current distance, and were forced to pull back due to the heartless-tornado swirling around with enough force to cause powerful ducts of wind to fly in its direction, sucking everything into it._

_As the group tried to hold their ground, Aqua looked on in horror, "It can't be…no…." The very sight of the horde that took shape before her had lowered her defenses enough that she didn't see a heartless swarm spring out of the tornado, flying towards her and grabbing hold of her. Master Defender fell from her grasp as she was taken. "Aqua!" Sora yelled, and then more swarms came out of the tornado, each trying to overwhelm or catch the remaining warriors. The Swarm took Ven' next and then headed for Donald. Goofy with his shield began to block the swarm with his might to protect his friends. "Goofy!" shouted Mickey and Sora as the Captain of The Guard was then taken next. Mickey reached for his friend but was too late as the Swarm took off with Mickey, Donald and Goofy. "DONALD!,GOOFY! MICKEY!" shouted Sora watching the swarm take his close companions. The Swarm aimed for Sora next as Kairi pushed Sora out of the way, the swarm grabbing her instead. Sora looked on as Kairi got dragged away. He reached out to grab her, and Kairi reached out to him, but before he knew it, Kairi was drawn away, and into the tornado._

_Sora then fell back down to his knees, dropped his keyblade, and let out a cry of despair as his fists hit the ground. Riku ran to him and called out in a concerned voice, "Sora!" With his face still on the ground, Sora replied in a helpless voice, "They're gone. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, the King….gone forever." Finally, Sora looked up at Riku, and Riku saw his friend in tears and pleading to him, "What do we do?" Riku just looked at him, not knowing what to answer as Sora continued, "Without them…I…All my strength came from them! They gave me all of it! Alone….I'm worthless…..We've lost….It's over…"_

_Riku reached out to Sora, but didn't touch him. After a moment, he stood up, and with new determination, said to his friend, "Sora, you don't believe that. I know you don't." Sora looked at him again, as Riku then walked forward to face another swarm heading straight for them. Riku took a deep breath, held his Keyblade back, then struck forward to part the heartless swarm. Sora watched as the swarm kept running into Riku's Keyblade, as Riku stood there defiantly, not letting either of them get caught. So Sora noticed one of Riku's hands get engulfed in darkness, and Sora tried calling to him._

_But then, something in the sky as it was a Suit of Armor. Sora recognized it as the Lingering Will. a being he fought a while back. The Lingering Will then formed it's Ultima Cannon and fired it at the Swarm knocking it back. The will then jumped into swarm with it;s glider and came back out with Kairi. "Kairi!" shouted Sora as the will landed before them. Kairi ran from the will as it went back to deal with the swarm on it's own. she cried into Sora's arms. "There gone. The Heartless took their hearts!"_

_"No" muttered Sora as more tears formed in his eyes. Riku was crying as of this point. All of their friends were dead and it was only them and this armor. The will landed before them after it had finished off the Demon Storm. Sora walked over and picked up Master Defender, Flame Liberator, Donalds staff, Goofy's shield and Kingdom Key W and dismissed the weapons. "Xehanort will pay for this' ' growled Riku as the Lingering Will held its grip on Ends of the Earth. Within moments a column of Earth had risen and standing on it was Xehanort with a smirk. "Twelve keys i have now"_

_Sora, Riku, Kairi and the Lingering Will watched as the hearts of their friends formed into copies of No-Name along with Marluxia, Larxene, Luxord, Dark Riku, and Saix. They too became copies of No-name. the twelve keys behind him, six on either side, then resumed, "Leaving just one more!" As the three kids grunted, Xehanort pointed his own Keyblade skyward and fired a beam through the clouds high above. Then those clouds parted as well, revealing Kingdom Hearts in all its glory. Sora and the rest looked on in despair, as Xehanort addressed the boy specifically, "Now, Sora. Darkness and light's final clash." He then looks around at the survivors with an ominous grin, "Who shall be the lucky finalist, the girl shall do '' said Xehanort before he teleported in front of Kairi lifting No Name towards Kairi. Kairi could only stare in horror as the keyblade headed straight for her. Riku shoved her out of the way as the blade pierced his chest. "RIKU!" Sora and Kairi shouted with tears as they watched Riku take the blow. "Sora, Kairi, Run '' Riku breathed out before his body shattered into glass. "NOOO RIKU!" they cried as their eyes were red from crying._

_"XEHANORT!" shouted The Lingering Will as it jumped towards Xehanort. Xehanort blocked the will's strike with No-Name. "Ahh Terra, How nice of you to join us. Sadly you are too late to the party" said Xehanort as he shoved the will back with much force. "You'll Pay Xehanort!" shouted Sora as he and Kairi ran towards the keyblade master with their weapons raised. But like the Lingering Will. He shoved them back with much force as they were knocked back by The Thirteen key. Sora caught Kairi as he looked at her concerned. "You okay Kairi?" he asked._

_"Yes, im fine Sora" said Kairi as the two remaining Guardians looked at Master Xehanort as Xigbar, Ansem, Young Xehanort and Xemnas appeared underneath him. "now…the Keyblade War will finally reach its conclusion!" He called to him the other keyblades as they circled him. Xehanort was floating towards Kingdom Hearts as it was now free from the clouds. Xehanort then pointed his own keyblade toward Kingdom Hearts, and watched it transform into the powerful X-Blade of legend. The X-Blade was far larger than other keyblades. This blade had two Kingdom Keys crossing each other in an X fashion, their teeth pointed out, and shiny green wings coming off of them. Above where the two keys crossed, a glowing yellow blade of impressive length rose up, with a hollow point in the middle where another smaller blade erected underneath. The handle for the blade was where the two Kingdom Key handles met._

_Xehanort breathed sigh of satisfaction, "Ahh, the X-blade is complete! Kingdom Hearts! I call upon your true form. Open now and show me the World to come."_

_Sora and Kairi watched helplessly as Kingdom Hearts became enveloped in darkness. The sky darkened, and dark meteors fell off from where Kingdom Hearts loomed over the land._

_Sora and Kairi held each other, "what do we do Sora?" she asked him looking at him, "I….I Don;t know" Sora said with a stutter. They had lost the battle and now the worlds were doomed to fall. "Now you all will die" said Young Xehanort as he appeared before them. "The future has been written. On that fated land will Light will expire, while darkness prevails."_

_"You are no longer needed" He said as he summoned his keyblade and charged at the two guardians of light. Just the Vanitas appeared without his coat as he blocked the strike. "What are you doing!" shouted Young Xehanort as he struggled to push Vanitas back._

_"Xehanort promised me Ventus and he didn't deliver!" shouted Vanitas as he held Void Gear in his stance. Young Xehanort and Vanitas began to fight as Sora and Kairi ran to help him shocking the boy in the mask. Sora using Second Form pushed back Young Xehanort as Kairi fired her Flower Shoot spell as The lingering Will used his Keywhip to wrapp it around Young Xehanort and fling him away. "Show me Anguish!: shouted Vanitas as he fired his dark firaga at Young Xehanort. Ansem and his Guardian came towards them next as the lingering will engaged in a fight with him and Xemnas._

_Vanitas and Young Xehanort continued to fight when A storm of Keyblades came right at him. Before Vanitas could get away he was frozen in time by Young Xehanort. "And now you will join them Traitor."_

_the keyblades tore up his body leaving many cuts. Vanitas yelled in pain as the keyblades all tore him up badly. Sora and Kairi watched in horror as the boy in the mask fell down after Young Xehanort approached them next until a Sharp pain came into his chest. He looked down to see Void Gear had impaled him. "If i'm going down, im taking you with me!" he said with a laugh as Young Xehanort collapsed and began to fade away. He shot a look at Sora. "Your Days are numbered Sora,...because I will live my life filly and you will…" he never finished as he faded away completely. Sora and Kairi ran to the boy in the mask as they knelt down to look at him. "Sora...please take off my mask." said Vanitas weakly._

_Sora nodded as he reached for the mask and he took it off. Both him and Kairi gasped as they saw his face. Vanitas's face was a lot like Sora's only he had black hair, yellow eyes and pale skin. "Y...Your face" said Sora shocked as was Kairi._

_"I'm the piece of Ventus that was taken away and your the piece that Ventus needed to be whole. so why shouldn't we look the same" said Vanitas. "You define me Sora as does Ventus and together we are Brothers."_

_He coughed a little blood out of his mouth and Kairi wiped it away with her thumb._

_"Then why fight for the darkness when you could have fought alongside us" said Sora._

_"Because I am your shadow that you cast and I do stand by your side. I am darkness and I've accepted that" said Vanitas as his body began to fade. "How is that okay!, Vanitas!" said Sora as Kairi grabbed his arm. "Sora's his hearts decided and we can't change that" She said as she looked down to Vanitas who smiled. "You two are the only lights left. Keep each other safe." said Vanitas as he faded away completely. Sora clench his fists as he glared at Xehanort who had the X-blade still watching the dark meteors fall from the sky. 'We can't stay here Sora, we have to retreat, ' said Kairi. Sora knew she was right as the Lingering Will looked at them still holding off Xemnas and Ansem. "Go!, you two are the lights only hope!" it shouted to them. Sora and Kairi nodded as the Gummi Ship landed before them, The two quickly got on the ship and Sora too the controls and blasted away from the Keyblade Graveyard"_

_-/end Flashback/-_

:and that was the day the Light lost and Darkness ruled over the worlds" said Sora as he finished the tale. By now, their friends were crying including Yen Sid. "What happened after you guys fled the graveyard?" asked Axel.

"We went to get Master Yen Sid and warn him that we lost but when we got to the tower. We found out from Flora and Merryweather that he was struck down by Xigbar." said Sora looking at Yen Sid with a lone tear. Yen Sid was taken back that he was struck down by the organization so quickly after the war was lost.

"Seeing that none of our friends were safe. Sora and I quickly went to other worlds as fast as we can to save as many lives as possible from the rise of darkness. One by one the world's fall to darkness. Destiny Islands was the first to fall." Kairi sniffed as she remembered that day. She watched in horror as her adopted parents and Sora's parents were turned into Heartless including Selphie, Tidus and Wakka.

"And we gathered many of my friends to try to make a stand against the Darkness but with Xehanort with the X-blade. He Had become a Dictator and ruler of the worlds. Those who didn't obey his laws were sent to work camps. For a year after the fall of light. We tried to fight back with our allies but after each raid. We lost more friends from the heartless and Xehanort" said Sora thinking about all of their friends that were killed by the heartless.

"Eventually we had given up and decided to hide away since we had two people who needed our protection. Our remaining allies decided to try to find a new home away from the darkness." said Kairi.

"What do you mean Kairi? Who needed your protection?" asked Goofy as they all heard a child's voice. "Mommy?"

Kairi looked down to see that Skye was waking up and was starting to look at her as his hood fell off as the group gasped. They saw a miniature Sora only he had auburn spiky hair and his mother's ocean blue eyes. Another yawn came as they looked to see that Sora was holding a little girl who was a mini Kairi only her hair was brown and she had her father's sky blue eyes. Both of them were rubbing their eyes. Sora and Kairi set their children down and knelt down to look at them. Kairi said ''Yes I am here, daddy is here too

Skye and Kari looked around and noticed the new faces before they hid behind their parents. Their heads sticking out from behind their legs looking at them, "It's okay, There friends" said Sora with a chuckle as the two looked at the people they never met besides their uncle Roxas, Aunt Namine and Aunt Xion.

"Sora...Kairi...you have" began Mickey.

"Yes mickey, were parents. They were out light in those horrible dark times" said Sora as he looked at Skye and Kari. "Skye, Kari Do you remember when we explained you that we were trying to go to the past.'' Seeing their children nod in confirmation, Kairi continued ''That's where we are now. We traveled back while you were sleeping. Do you understand this? '' She asked kindly.

"I think so," said Kari with an adorable face.

Skye approached Riku before he said. "Hello, My name is Skye Osment."

Riku knelt down to look Skye in the eyes. "It's nice to meet you Skye, My name is Riku."

"And i'm Kari Osment." said Kari as she was now near Axel. "My name is Axel, Got it memorized?" asked Lea making her giggle. Kairi and Sora watched as their children got to know their friends well. "Oh, that reminds me Axel, Me and Kairi have a surprise for you" said Sora with a grin.

Lea looked at the time travelers of his new friends with a raised eyebrow. "Like what Sora?"

Sora removed one of the trunks from his pocket and opened it to reveal three white husks covered in blankets. "Replicas!" Riku and Mickey exclaimed.

"Replicas?" asked Donald.

"That's right, you guys don't remember because of Castle Oblivion" said Sora as Riku looked at him. "Did you regain your memories Sora?"

"Yeah, Namine helped out alot" said Sora rubbing the back of his head.

"There basically Human. The previous Organization developed Replicas, Realistic Vessels to place hearts in. So Real that you would mistake them for actual people" said Riku placing his hand over his heart.

"Lea, Don't you remember that you would always freeze up during our training." asked Kairi earning a nod from Lea even though he was still training with Kairi. Kairi placed her hand on Lea's chest and the two of them began to glow. Lea suddenly saw a girl much like Kairi only her hair was Black. "Xion" He said as a lone tear fell down from his eyes. "I remember now, Xion was the Fourteenth Member of the Organization" said Riku. The mention of the name made him remember too.

"Yeah and once she rejoined with Roxas. Everyone who knew her lost her memory" said Sora before he summoned his keyblade. "Skye, Kari look away now."

The two children covered their eyes like their Daddy told them to. Aiming his keyblade toward his chest did he stab himself with his chest. "Sora!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed in shock. Sora extracted two hearts from his own before he guided the two hearts into two replicas. They watched as the two Replicas then became two hooded figures. "What?" Began Lea

The first figure then spoke with a boy's voice. "Come on Axel, i thought you would recognize your best friends?"

Lea's eyes widened as did Riku's before they said "Roxas, Xion?"

Roxas took off his hood to reveal his face to them. "I told you we meet again Axel." said Roxas with a smile as Xion took off her hood. Lea wasted no time and grabbed the two into a tight hug and they shared a long reunion with tears, they broke apart with smiles on their faces. "Aunty Xion! Uncle Roxas!" said the twins huffing the two's legs. "Skye, Kari, it'a been a while." said Roxas ruffling the twins hair.

"How do they know the twins?" asked Donald looking at Kairi.

"Well, Roxas, Xion and Namine would become Transparent and talk to us and the twins saw them and we made them their aunts and uncle" said Kairi with a smile before she aimed her keyblade at her chest. Seeing what she was about to do. Roxas and Xion kept the twins occupied as Kairi extracted a heart from her own and guided it to the other Replica. The other replica like the other two began to take shape as a blonde girl wearing a dress. The girl smiled at Kairi before the two hugged. "Welcome Back Namine" said Kairi.

"It's good to be Back Kairi" said Namine before she said 'Now where are the twins so i can give them a real hug."

"Right here" Kari said before she hugged the former nobody's waste. Namine cooed before she picked her up and held her with her arms. Skye was with Roxas and Axel before Axel pointed to Skye's hair, "I see you got your father's hair, Welcome to the spiky hair club" Axel said and Roxas held up a sign Skye laughed at his uncle as did Kairi. Kairi then looked at master Yen Sid. "Master, Me and Sora know Aqua's location in the Realm of Darkness''

Yen Sid raised an eyebrow before he asked. "and where exactly?"

"She's in the Dark margin, it's where Riku and I ended up after we defeated Xemnas." said Sora. Riku remembered the beach in the dark realm.

"Then let's go get her then Riku" said Mickey standing up when Sora raised his hand and stopped the king, "It may not be easy your majesty"

Sora then told them that in his and Kairi's original Timeline that Aqua became corrupted by the darkness and became Anti-Aqua and gave Riku and Mickey a very good beating until he came along and saved Aqua from the darkness using Master Defender. using his Gummiphone to show them everything that had happened helped.

"Master Defender is on the Beach in Destiny Islands, That keyblade can take us to her in no time flat" Sora said.

"Then let's go get that keyblade and make haste into the Realm of Darkness, i can't let Aqua suffer anymore" said Mickey.

"Roxas, Xion. you guys know what to do" Kairi said to the former nobody and Replica. The two nodded before they opened their palms and summoned their keyblades. Roxas was holding both the Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblade while Xion was holding a keyblade. it was much similar to the Kingdom Key except The base of the blade is green with red stripes running on the side. The coloration is a reference to the 7-11 logo; as is the name; From dawn (7am) til dusk (11pm).(Dawn Till Dusk).

"Master Yen Sid, With your permission, we would like to take over Axel's training and Namines" said Xion.

"What do you mean by training Namine?" asked Riku when Namine opened her hand and in a flash did a keyblade of her own appeared. Her keyblade was pure white. The blade was much similar to the blade of Oblivion had only it was white and the teeth was an artist's palette. The guard of the weapon was made of two angelic wings although one wing was red and the keychain token was the star charm Sora had during his time in Castle Oblivion.

"I too became a Keyblade Wielder and i want to do my part as well to stop Xehanort from winning" said Namine. Yen Sid nodded before he said. "Very well, Roxas, Xion, you, Axel and Namine will remain here and train until the others return with Aqua." Yen Sid said before he looked at Sora and Kairi."Sora, Kairi, although you have come back through time. normally i would have banished you but in the light of things, I will let it slide just this one time,"

"Thank you Master Yen Sid" said the two time travelers, Kairi looked at her children before she said. "Skye, Kari come along, we have some more people we want you to meet"

"Kay" said the twins before they looked back to Master Yen Sid and waved to him. "Bye"

Yen Sid gave the twins a small wave, A rare smile was on his face and the twins went over to their parents who took their hands into their own. "May your heart be your guiding keys." He whispered.

**-reconnect-**

**Here is the translation for their chant. "Open up the gate of time. To bring us to the place where it all started. a place where we can stop the dark elder known as Xehanort, Which we can keep as much as the people from its reign as the focusing. Open up the gate of time."**

**Next up is saving Aqua and then meeting the parents.**


End file.
